Halo
by aerialla1
Summary: Edward's thoughts during his and Bella's wedding night as holds her while she sleeps.


SM owns Twilight.

This short one shot was inspired by MistressGemGem's incredible video Halo .com/user/Gemgem0205. If you have not seen it you need it see it NOW! It is beautiful and even had this girl shipping Bella and Edward.

**Halo**

**Edward POV**

Every memory of her flashed before my eyes, every thought and every dream. She was everything, and the reason I existed. I knew the tears would be streaming down my eyes in this moment, had I any to shed.

I loved her, more than life, more than death. Eternity, existence was nothing without her by my side. She was the light leading my life out of the pits of insanity, mediocrity and empty oblivion.

Looking down at her sleeping face my heart cried in sweet brilliance. I brushed away a few stray feathers from her hair. She shivered but I could not bring myself to release her from my frigid embrace. Feeling her supine and resplendent form in all of her beauteous glory against me, was as close to heaven as I would ever come.

Stirring slightly her fingers found purchase around my arm. For a moment her heart sped up and I knew she was deep in dreams. My name against her sweet lips caressed my skin, a whisper against my chest.

For a second I warred with the urge to awaken her with a kiss. My better judgment won. After the months of anguish and pain in our lives, I would let my angel get all the rest she needed. That's why I'd brought her here, to paradise, and away from everyone except us. Never again would I let someone come between us, or have circumstances separate us.

She was now my wife, my mate, my very soul. After everything we'd been through, I would not allow the twin demons of jealousy and fear to take her away from me. The fear of keeping her safe led me to do things that warred against the core of my beliefs. I would kill, fight and die for her.

Could I wage one more battle for her? Could I give her what she wanted, damning her to my life, just to keep her at my side? I loved her more than eternity. Was I strong enough, to walk away from her, again?

No.

Harsh, desolate, and aching with need, those were the days without her. Dark oblivion, running amok with desperation and agony, was the moments of my life when I thought she was no longer of this earth. If I had to change her, to keep her with me, then I was man enough for the task. At the end of days, if the devil came to take us, then at least she would be by my side.

Leaving her, watching the furious and raw pain on her face as I left, would haunt me forever. Those moments as my heart ripped from my chest to lay on the forest floor would forever damn me. My actions not only caused Bella her sanity and almost life, but my parents, a most beloved daughter. My self-ishness, my fear in keeping Bella alive, almost cost me my family.

Even though I knew he blamed himself, I never blamed Jasper. My brother was forever fighting for his control. I should not have put him in a precarious position without taking every possible contingency into count. Without Jasper's knowledge, we would have died by the hands of Victoria's army. I owed my brother, Bella's life.

Her luscious posterior made delicious friction against me as she turned in her sleep. My groan was audible in the silence of the house. Finally I was able to give in to the urges of need and want that I controlled for so long

I almost chuckled now at the memory of Emmett and Jasper. My brothers pulled me aside at the reception, locking me securely in Carlisle's office. Jasper was far more subtle than Emmett as they began to discuss their combined knowledge of wedding nights, human women, and virgin brides. Did they honestly think that I was so thick, backwards and old-fashioned, that I would not know what to do? I probably saw more wedding nights and human escapades than the two combined could fathom.

Their teases over the years as I remained unmated had long grown stagnant. One reason was enough for me to keep my own virginity intact. I wanted to give it to my wife, my mate. Never did I want a one-night stand or to scratch an itch. My first time would be with the woman I loved. Fortunately she just happened to be, now lying in my arms.

The only part that had concerned me, I discussed at length with Carlisle. The obstacle of Bella's virginity was an insurmountable force. From the moment I knew she wanted more, more from our relationship and more from me, I grew fearful.

Amid battle with James it had been easy to overlook her blood. The moment her blood, ambrosia sent from the Gods, hit my tongue, it was all I could do to control the urge to drain her. Again the thought of her love, the way she loved me, the way that I loved her, was the only reason I stopped in time.

Tonight as I made love for the first time to Bella, her blood lay too, far from my mind. The smell seemed inconsequential as I made Bella mine in body as well as heart and soul. Overwhelmed with pleasure as I loved her, making her scream my name made blood lust nonexistent. The joy at being one with her, embracing her, touching her, seeking out mutual passions was the most powerful force in any existence, even more powerful than her ambrosial blood in the air.

I could still smell her sweet blood on the air. No longer did it contain life and nourishment that faded the moment it hit air. It was now just a scent to remind me that in every way, Bella was mine, as I was hers. From now until the end of eternity we would stand side by side.

Moonlight poured through the window as it began its descent in the sky and twilight rose on us. Bella's pale skin was aglow, glowing much like the moon itself. It matched the diamond effect of my skin, like the stars. For a brief instance the sparkle of my skin around her pale face caught the moon's light. As if a grace from God, blessing us, a pale glowing ring of light appeared above my angel's head. A perfect halo.


End file.
